JWToons Theater
JAB3Toons' Cartoon Theatre '''(also known as '''JAB3Toons Presents: Cartoon Theatre) is a movie block on the JAB3Toons channel. The block airs at Friday nights at 8:00pm, and at weekend nights at 6:00pm, as well on holidays like Easter Day and Christmas Day. The block aired animated films from the likes of 20th Century Fox, Sony Pictures, Warner Bros., Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Paramount and Universal. The first film that it ever aired on the block was the Disney film The Lion King. Movies (With the exception of The Lion King, all the films are not in order of premiere) * All Dog Go to Heaven (MGM) * All Dog Go to Heaven 2 (MGM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein ''(Universal) * ''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman ''(Universal) * ''The Angry Birds Movie ''(Sony/Columbia) * ''An American Tail ''(Universal) * ''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West ''(Universal) * ''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island ''(Universal) * ''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster ''(Universal) * ''Anastasia ''(Fox) * ''Antz ''(Universal/DreamWorks) * ''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas ''(Warner Bros.) * ''Balto ''(Universal) * ''Balto II: Wolf Quest ''(Universal) * ''Balto III: Wings of Change ''(Universal) * ''The Black Cauldron ''(Disney) * ''Bon Voyage Charlie Brown and Don't Came Back! (Paramount) * The Boss Baby (Universal/DreamWorks) * Casper's Scare School ''(DreamWorks Classic) * ''Cats Don't Dance ''(Warner Bros.) * ''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (Universal/DreamWorks) * Charlotte's Web (animated version, Paramount) * Chicken Run (Universal/DreamWorks/Aardman) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs ''(Sony/Columbia) * ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 ''(Sony/Columbia) * ''Despicable Me ''(Universal/Illumination) * ''Despicable Me 2 (Universal/Illumination) * Despicable Me 3 ''(Universal/Illumination) * ''Curious George ''(Universal) * ''Home ''(Universal/DreamWorks) * ''Horton Hears a Who! (Fox/Blue Sky) * Ferdinand (Fox/Blue Sky) * The Fox and the Hound ''(Disney) * ''The Fox and the Hound 2 (Disney) * The Good Dinosaur (Disney/Pixar) * Ice Age ''(Fox/Blue Sky) * ''Ice Age: The Meltdown ''(Fox/Blue Sky) * ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs ''(Fox/Blue Sky) * ''Ice Age: Continental Drift ''(Fox/Blue Sky) * ''Ice Age: Collision Course ''(Fox/Blue Sky) * ''The Iron Giant (Warner Bros.) * Jetsons: The Movie ''(Warner Bros./Universal) * ''Jonah: A Veggietales Movie (Universal/Lionsgate) * The Jungle Book ''(animated version, Disney) * ''The Jungle Book 2 ''(Disney) * ''Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! ''(Warner Bros.) * ''The Land Before Time ''(Universal) * ''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure ''(Universal) * ''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving ''(Universal) * ''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists ''(Universal) * ''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island ''(Universal) * ''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock ''(Universal) * ''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire ''(Universal) * ''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze ''(Universal) * ''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water ''(Universal) * ''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration ''(Universal) * ''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (Universal) * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers ''(Universal) * ''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (Universal) * The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (Universal) * The LEGO Movie (Warner Bros.) * The LEGO Batman Movie (Warner Bros.) * The Lion King (animated version, Disney) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride ''(Disney) * ''The Lion King 1½ ''(Disney) * ''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie ''(Warner Bros.) * ''Looney Tunes: Back in Action (Warner Bros.) * Madagascar (Universal/DreamWorks) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa ''(Universal/DreamWorks) * ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted ''(Universal/DreamWorks) * ''Millionaire Dogs ''(Warner Bros.) * ''Monsters, Inc. (Disney/Pixar) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (Universal/DreamWorks) * Olive, the Other Reindeer ''(Fox) * ''Osmosis Jones (Warner Bros.) * The Pagemaster (Fox/Warner Bros.) * The Pebble and the Penguin (MGM) * Penguins of Madagascar ''(Universal/DreamWorks) * ''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie ''(Universal) * ''Pokémon: The First Movie ''(Warner Bros./Nintendo) * ''Pokémon: The Movie 2000 ''(Warner Bros./Nintendo) * ''Pokémon 3: The Movie ''(Warner Bros./Nintendo) * ''The Peanuts Movie (Fox/Blue Sky) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie ''(Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) * ''The Prince of Egypt ''(Universal/DreamWorks) * ''Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown (Paramount) * Quest for Camelot ''(Warner Bros.) * ''The Rugrats Movie (Paramount/Nickelodeon) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (Paramount/Nickelodeon) * Rugrats Go Wild (Paramount/Nickelodeon) * The Road to El Dorado ''(Universal/DreamWorks) * ''Robots ''(Fox/Blue Sky) * ''Rock-a-Doodle ''(MGM) * ''Shrek (Universal/DreamWorks) * Sing ''(Universal/Illumination) * ''The Secret Life of Pets ''(Universal/Illumination) * ''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (Paramount/Nickelodeon) * The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (Paramount/Nickelodeon) * Space Jam (Warner Bros.) * Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (Pierrot/General Entertainment/Sega) * Storks (Warner Bros.) * Thumbelina (Fox/Warner Bros.) * A Troll in Central Park (Fox/Warner Bros.) * Trolls ''(Universal/DreamWorks) * ''Tom and Jerry: The Movie (Warner Bros.) * Toy Story ''(Disney/Pixar) * ''Toy Story 2 ''(Disney/Pixar) * ''Toy Story 3 ''(Disney/Pixar) * ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (Disney/Touchstone/Amblin) Opening sequence The opening sequence is similar to the late 1990's and early 2000's opening from Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theater. Promos JAB3Toons' Cartoon Theatre/Promos Trivia * When the DreamWorks Animation films are broadcasted on the block, the Universal Pictures logo is added, becuase of NBCUniversal acquiring DreamWorks Animation in 2016 (with the 1998-2012 films having the 1997 Universal Pictures logo, while the 2012-2017 films have the 2012 Universal Pictures logo replacing the 20th Century Fox logo). * In the Hanna-Barbera films distributed by Universal Pictures, the logo of the latter is replaced by the 1992 Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo in Jetsons: The Movie. * In Don Bluth films distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, the logo of the latter is replaced by 1981 20th Century Fox logo in Thumbelina and by 1994 20th Century Fox logo in A Troll in Central Park. * In Disney films produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, DisneyToon Studios, and Pixar Animation Studios, the logo of the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo and the 1995 Walt Disney Pictures logo are replaced by the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo, when the Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar, and DisneyToon Studios films are broadcasted on the block, the 2007 Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, 1995 Pixar Animation Studios logo, and 2013 DisneyToons Studios logo are added. * In Warner Bros. films produced by Warner Bros. Animation (also known as Warner Bros. Feature Animation and Warner Animation Group), the Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group logo is added, and also replacing the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo in Space Jam ''and ''Quest for Camelot ''and the Warner Bros. Feature Animation logo in ''The Iron Giant. * Due to NBCUniversal currently owning Big Idea Entertainment through DreamWorks Classics, the 1997 Universal Pictures logo was added in Jonah: A Veggietales Movie. * Despite airing films from the Walt Disney Pictures and Paramount Pictures libraries, the block doesn't air Disney Channel Original Movies releases in order to JAB3Toons not make direct promotion to its rival channels, the block only air Nickelodeon Movies releases. Category:Block Category:JAB3Toons